xe2x80x9cREGGIE YELLOWxe2x80x9d is related to xe2x80x9cREGGIExe2x80x9d (U.S. application Ser. No. 09/561,931) and xe2x80x9cREGGIE PINKxe2x80x9d (U.S. application Ser. No. 09/561,930). Both are color mutants of xe2x80x9cREGGIExe2x80x9d.
xe2x80x9cREGGIE YELLOWxe2x80x9d is a product of a breeding-program which had the objective of creating new chrysanthemum cultivars with a anemone type flower, a 7 week response and a medium plant height. The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant that is a natural occuring sport of a parent chrysanthemum named xe2x80x9cREGGIExe2x80x9d. A comparison with parent chrysanthemum xe2x80x9cREGGIExe2x80x9d is also made in this application. The new cultivar was discovered as a whole plant mutation in May 1995 by Rob Noodelijk in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in Rijsenhout Holland. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x9cREGGIE YELLOWxe2x80x9d was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in July 1995 in Rijsenhout Holland.
The present invention is a new and distinct variety of chrysanthemum bearing small sized blooms with yellow ray-florets and yellow and green cushion.